The present invention is related to a two-part or two-shell casing or housing of insulative material for utilization of a single or double pole circuit breaker with twin circuit breaker points wherein in a first operating position contact pressure is established through compression springs acting upon contact bridges and wherein an attached armature biases a return spring which is stronger than the spring providing the contact pressure.
Casings for electrical circuit breakers are usually required to permit easy and fast manufacturing as well as easy and fast assembly of the circuit breaker. Moreover, easy and rapid access to the interior is required, for example, in case failure has been observed so that the error situation can be easily remedied. This is particularly true in cases when the circuit breaker is used, for example, in electrically driven railless vehicles or in automobiles running with electric power. In such instances it cannot be expected that maintenance is carried out regularly and/or through properly trained personnel.